The present invention relates to a paperboard blank for forming a dispenser for rolls of sandpaper, tape, paper, and the like. The blank is foldable into different configurations whereby the roll product may be shipped in and dispensed from the same container. When in the dispensing condition, the dispenser also displays the contents thereof. Since the same container is used for shipping, displaying, and dispensing the product, a savings in cost is realized by the consumer.